guardiansoftheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Military Division
The Guardians of the Force military is a fierce fighting force not to be messed with, they carry out all missions and tasks professionally and precisely. They are the first to be called to battle and the last to leave. Each soldier is expected to carry out every order given to the letter, no questions asked and should understand that no innocent life should be sacrificed to complete these orders. We are not part of the Sith Empire nor the Republic. We are the Guardians of the Force.. and guard it we shall. The 4 Sectors in the Military Task Force: Special Operations (Spec Ops): *Primary support givers, they're called in to help get out of sticky situations or to reinforce a team. They double as a Scouting and Tactical operations squad. Security Team: *Always first into the fight, the Secruity team sets out to defend others and act as distractions so that others are able to do their job without the distraction of Blaster bolts flying over their heads. Field Medics: *Healing troops on the front line and at home, these troopers can prevent anothers death but can cause death for their enemies. Assault Team: *Big lads, big guns. They lay down fire and cause hell to the other side, dealing massive amounts of damage and distruction. Ranks Each team will have a certain amount of 'rank' slots, though their will be three ranks that will not have any limit to their numbers. Those two ranks are: #Recruit (Cannon Fodder) #Private This is to prevent overcrowding in other higher ranking slots so squads do not end up with 10 generals in on squad, which wouldn't get us anywhere. The other ranks are as followed: *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant Officers *Lieutenant Cadet ++ *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Colonel Leading officers *Commander *General ---- ++Lieutenant cadets are officers in training; they will be placed in different squads to work on their leadership skills and will only have slots when a leadership possition come available. ++ Merit System Merits will be used to recognize continuous acts of bravery within the ranks of the Guardians of the Force Military, and other tasks that have been completed to an excellent standard. The only way to get a merit is through recommendation from a high ranking officer and evidence through data reports that the person in question deserves it. This would be brought to the council and they would discuss the case reviewing all the evidence, to ensure that the person in question really has deserved it. The merit system will be used to help troopers get put forward for promotion when spaces are available and also to encourage people to do their best when on duty. Merits will not be issued for just anything or one small act they will be given to those who stand out day in, day out and have truely earned the appreciation from all. The three starting ranks: Recruit, private and Pfc (Private First class) will only require 2 merits for promotion each - So once you gained the rank you are back to 0 merits. The NCO ranks will require 4 merits for each rank and the officer ranks will require 8. Leading officers will not be judged on how many merits someone has but on who the council believes to be fit for a leadership possition. 'To clarify, Merits will not mean instant rank up. The Council will decide whether you are fit to take on the rank and responsibilities that come with it. It also depends on if a space is available or not. ' Demerits or Disciplinaries (to be completed) (keep your head out of your posterior and you should be okay) Category:Guild Structure Category:Division